1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a method of controlling an electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of controlling functions of the electronic apparatus according to a shape of disposition of a display, a method of controlling the electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook personal computer (PC) indicates a computer in the size of a notebook, which is easy to carry by a user. Recently, a slate PC and a tablet PC having a display with a touch screen without a keyboard input unit are widely used for improved portability thereof.
However, a tablet PC has a display and no keyboard, and has less usability and functionality as compared to a general PC due to a thin width and light weight thereof.
A conventional notebook PC and a tablet PC have advantages and disadvantages, and thus, a convertible PC which has advantages of both of a notebook PC and a tablet PC is proposed. A convertible PC is an apparatus which operates as a tablet PC or a notebook PC according to a disposition of a display.
However, when a convertible PC operates as a tablet PC, the display is disposed in a way that the keyboard may not be used. Despite this fact that the display is disposed such that the keyboard is not in a usable state, a conventional convertible PC may not control an operation state of the unused keyboard, and power is therefore wasted.